


no one's a bad guy

by 500ugs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Manipulation, Smoking, Underage - Freeform, Underage Smoking, dont expect much, its just a short prompt it doesnt matter, maybe? - Freeform, nothing really happens, uhhh hero/villian thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500ugs/pseuds/500ugs
Summary: uh idk short lil prompt of hero tommy and villian jschlatt  :))) au thingy.no character tags, if you see this you were looking for it.
Relationships: Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	no one's a bad guy

“Listen, Tommy,” Schlatt murmured, taking a drag from his cigarette, “This whole ‘hero’ thing? It’s pointless.” 

Tommy shook his head, his eyes portraying the many emotions running through his brain- the person he’s been fighting for so long now... so many years of pain and stress and struggle.. right in front of him. Everything he'd worked so hard to prevent, right there. Going to shit.

“No? I think youre simply mistaken. Why don’t you join me Tommy? Imagine how easy it is for me, just sitting in my office all day and watching you bust your ass for citizens who don’t even care for you.” He laughed, running his fingers through the youngers knotted hair.

“But you’re the- I can’t be t-“  
Schlatt pressed a finger to his lips, “The what? The bad guy?”  
“Tommy, how am I the bad guy.. when the world is just so much worse?”

Tommy exhaled, trembling as he slowly turned his head away from Schlatt and out the window’s of his headquarters, seeing all the once beautiful houses be turned to nothing but ash. The once wonderful world that he'd been placed into..

He felt a nudge on his shoulder, looking back to see Schlatt handing him his cigarette.  
“Come on. I know how stressful it is, you’re only 16, Tommy…”

Tommy shook his head, “I-I can’t-“

But before he could say another word, the cigarette was pushed in his mouth, making him inhale suddenly from the quick action.  
He coughed as Schlatt took it out of his mouth, the smoke attempting escape.

Schlatt smiled down at the shaking boy.

“I’ll make you feel so much better…”


End file.
